


Kiss

by krikkiter68



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Texting, dear God they're beautiful, do not copy to another site, do not host work on unofficial apps, oral sex (mentioned), video conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: Set before Spyfall.  The Doctor and the man she believes to be O have some fun via video conferencing.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Marked as dubious consent, because the Doctor doesn't know that O is...you know who.

Dear God, she needs him right now.

She’d been in contact with him before, back when she’d worn tweeds. She’d remembered coding, passwords, the flashing of his dark eyes, his shy smile. 

Contact me any time, he’d said as a parting shot. She’d laughed as she shook his hand. She’d waited, and heard nothing, and she’d shrugged. The Universe turns, and she’s needed. She hasn’t heard from him in a while.

Right now, shrugging off her coat, she could…she searches for something that could compute…she could do with some contact. If she’s honest with herself, she misses him.

She gazes into the TARDIS console, her face illuminated with golden light. Unusually, she’s alone – Graham, Yaz and Ryan are all on Earth visiting friends and family. She thinks about O, and the occasion when their eyes met in a meaningful way, that evening when they had a drink together in a bar next to the Thames. How long ago it all seems.

Her phone chirps in the silence, and she starts. She reaches into her trouser pocket and fishes it out, and reads the text. Her hearts beat a little faster.

\- Hi! Guess who? 

She beams, and texts back.

\- Are you psychic or what?!

There’s a pause. She can imagine him smiling as he texts back.

\- I must be! Did you miss me, Doctor? 

\- Honestly? Yeah, I have. Been thinking about you.

\- It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Send me a photo of you. x

She peers at the kiss. It’s possible she’s reading too much into this, but even so…

The Doctor stands next to the wall of the TARDIS and takes several selfies. She selects the most flattering one, then sends it back to him.

\- I’ve changed a bit since we last met. 

There’s a very short pause.

\- You’re very pretty, Doctor. 😊

Her face flushes, and she smiles. She texts back:

\- Thank you. Show me yours, then?

Too much? 

She waits a few seconds, then clicks on the photo he’s sent. His hair’s ruffled, his crisp white shirt’s unbuttoned and he’s gazing intently down the lens with those huge dark eyes of his, directly into her soul. Her hearts flutter.

\- Well? 😊

She wants to seize his collar and pull him flush to her chest, kiss those gorgeous soft lips of his until he’s breathless and panting. To start with, anyway.

\- Very dashing! Like it!!

\- There’s more where that came from, love. 😉

\- I’m at a loose end this evening. What are you up to? 😊

\- Can’t tell you, love. Sorry! ☹

\- Fancy a call later? I’m a bit lonely right now. ☹

\- Sure! How about a video conference? I’d like to see more of you…

Her breath quickens. If he were here, she’d be tearing that ridiculous shirt off his shoulders.

\- Love to! What should I wear? 

\- Anything you like. Or nothing. 😉 8.00pm Australia time suit you?

Minx, she thinks.

\- Sure! Looking forward to it! Speak later! 😊

\- Speak later, love. Can’t wait. x

The next picture he sends is an image of him with his fingertips pressed to his lips, eyes at half-mast, blowing her a kiss.

She gazes at the screen and groans aloud. It’s going to be the longest four hours of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor showers, then dries herself and puts on a crimson satin robe, tying it loosely before returning to her room. She gazes at her reflection in the mirror. Her face is flushed, the pupils in her large green eyes blown and shining. She can’t stop smiling.

7.55pm, Australia time. She fusses, adjusting herself on the bed, getting into position. The large tablet on the sheet beside her has been switched on for some time. Her trusty purple vibrator lies by her side. She’s had it for a month, and she’s developed something of an addiction for it.

Her breath hitches as her email pings, and with shaking hands she picks up the tablet and clicks on the link, then follows the instructions until she can see them both smiling in the split screen.

“Hi, love,” he murmurs, and already she’s lost in the soft curve of his lovely mouth.

“Hi yourself,” she says. “Uh, can you hear me OK?”

“Yeah,” he says, smiling back at her. “I’ve been looking forward to this, Doctor.”

His huge dark eyes are very bright. She can see part of his bare shoulder, and it intrigues her.

“What are you wearing?” she says. He grins, wickedly.

“Wanna see?”

“OK!”

The view on his side of the screen shifts, as it pans down his body, revealing his torso, soft golden-brown skin and black body hair, until his big, erect cock looms on the screen. Her breath hitches.

“Goodness,” she says, grinning. “You weren’t joking when you said you were looking forward to this…”

The view adjusts and she’s looking into his eyes again.

“That’s the effect you have on me, Doctor,” he murmurs. 

“I…I like your body, O,” she says. “There’s something very sensual about you.”

“You bring out the best in me, Doctor,” he says, and he smiles that huge smile again. “Can I see your body, now?”

“Of course,” she says, flustered. “Hang on…”

She places the tablet on the bed for a moment whilst she undoes her robe and spreads it wide. Then raises it, until she sees their faces again.

“OK,” she says, her hearts pounding. “Here we go…”

She pans the tablet down her body, pausing at her perky breasts with their rose-tipped nipples. She sees his gaze intensifying as he bites his soft lower lip in concentration. Pans further down, spreading her legs to show him her own arousal. 

“Oh my God,” he says quietly.

She lifts the tablet again, and she can see them both, smiling at each other over an impossible distance. 

“Wish you were here,” she murmurs.

“Oh God, Doctor,” he sighs, “I wish I was, too.”

“And what would you do, if you were?” she says.

He grins.

“OK. I’ll tell you.”


	3. Chapter 3

He pauses, and smiles at her again.

“OK,” he murmurs. “First of all, I’d cup your beautiful face in my hands, and I’d kiss you. Like this…”

She sees him close his eyes, his lips touching the screen, ever so gently.

“Sounds great,” she sighs. “Would it be a long kiss?”

“Oh yes, Doctor. It’d go on for ages. Our tongues would wrestle softly, and I’d run my hands up and down your beautiful back.”

“Mmm, yeah,” the Doctor says. “And I’d stroke those lovely shoulders of yours, and your strong arms.”

“Wow. I’m…I’m not used to receiving compliments, Doctor. I…I like it, though. Thank you,” he murmurs, and smiles, adorably.

“It’s all true. Anyway. Your hands seem to be on my hips, now. What would you do next?” she says, smiling back at him.

“I’d…I’d continue stroking your sides, I think. I’d start kissing your neck, your chest. Then, I’d go lower, and…”

He pauses, his eyes dark and shining with arousal. His breathing sounds slightly laboured.

“Go on,” she whispers. 

“I’d, I’d kiss your breasts,” he murmurs. “Run my tongue around each one of them. Kiss those perky nipples of yours until they’re stiff and aching.”

She gasps. She can almost feel him doing that already.

“Sounds like a good plan. Wanna see them now?”

“Yes,” he murmurs. “I’d like that.”

She lowers the tablet over her breasts and they appear on the screen, her nipples hard and aching for him. She sees him biting his lower lip in appreciation.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs. “And then, I’d kiss you all the way down your stomach, Doctor. I’d spread your beautiful soft thighs apart, and kiss you all the way down your mound, and then I’d…”

He pauses, and exhales.

“It’s OK, you can say it,” she murmurs. “I want you to say it. What would you do?”

“…I’d kiss you between your legs, Doctor,” he says, with a hint of a gasp in his voice. “God, Doctor. I’d like to do that so much. I’d run my tongue up and down and lick you, caress you, lap you up like a gorgeous ice cream…”

She sees herself gasping. That works, she thinks. 

“…and while I’m licking you, I’d slide two fingers into your beautiful, ah...”

“Cunt,” she murmurs. Bless him, she thinks, he’s too shy to say it. “You can say cunt if you like.”

“Wow,” he says, quietly. “If you could see the effect that just had on me…”

She grins. 

“Show me,”

His side of the screen pans down, to show his cock pressing hard against his stomach, precum trickling from its head onto his stomach.

“Nice. You were saying?”

“Ah…whilst I’m licking you, I’d slide two fingers into your beautiful…cunt, and caress you. I’d press them up against your G-spot, Doctor, and I wouldn’t stop stroking you with my tongue and fingers until you came, Doctor. I want to feel your, your cunt fluttering around my hand as you come, and I’d lick your sweet juices until you couldn’t come anymore…”

He breaks off, smiling, a bit dazed, breathing heavily. She smiles back.

“Sounds wonderful. And what would we do next?”


	4. Chapter 4

He giggles.

“Oh, I’ve got a couple of ideas, Doctor,” he murmurs.

“Have you, now?” she murmurs back. “So have I.”

“Oh, yeah? Tell me, love.”

“OK. If you were here, I’d scoot down the bed and I’d kiss your cock,” she says.

He inhales sharply.

“Oh, yes,” he says, the words coming out as a moan. 

He runs his tongue over his lips, making them shine, and it’s one of the sexiest things she’s seen in her lives.

“I’d kiss you all the way up your gorgeous length,” she says, emboldened, “and then I’d take you in my mouth.”

He closes his eyes, groans.

“Oh God…Doctor, give me a moment…”

She grins.

“You OK?”

“I’m ecstatic, Doctor. It’s just…I was very close just then,” he says. “And I wasn’t even touching myself. I’ll think about the Excel spreadsheet I've been working on for a bit…”

“You do that,” she says. “Oh, and no touching yourself, not just yet. I want us to come together, OK?”

“You’re the boss, Doctor,” he says, smiling, and she smiles back. It’s so much fun topping him, she thinks.

“OK. As I said. I’ve taken your cock inside my mouth, and I’m stroking you with my tongue. Can you imagine that?”

“I’m thinking about it right now,” he says, his voice taut. “God, Doctor, you’ve got such a beautiful mouth. I’d love to see your rosy lips wrapped around my cock.”

“Good boy,” she says, softly. “Of course you would. Anyway. I’d keep going down on you, until your whole cock was all the way down my throat.”

“Jesus…” he moans.

“Yeah. It’s good, isn’t it? I’d stroke you with my tongue, ever so slowly. I’d caress your balls with my fingertips, ever so gently. You taste so good, O. The taste of your warm, smooth cock in my mouth is turning me on.”

“Mmm,” he says. “Can I…can I thrust up into your mouth, Doctor?”

“Ah, I know you want to. Stay still, or I’ll stop.”

He gasps.

“Anything you say,” he moans. 

“I'll stroke you up and down, with my lips, and you’ll plead me with your eyes to go faster, but I won’t. I can taste your gorgeous precum leaking into my mouth, and I know you’re so, so close. Your cock is so hard you’ll think it’s about to burst. Then, just when you think you’re going to come, I’ll let you slip out into the cold, empty air.”

He whimpers.

“Are you trying to make me cry, Doctor?” he says, looking agonised.

She lowers the tablet towards her, and plants a kiss on the screen.

“Oh, no. Because that’s when it all starts to get really interesting.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Right,” he says, breathing hard, “when you say interesting…how interesting would that be, exactly?”

She smiles at him.

“I’d straddle you,” she says, “and then I’d take hold of your stiff cock…”

“I like it,” he says, eyes heavy-lidded. “Go on, Doctor.”

“And then, I’d lower myself down onto you. I’d, I’d engulf your cock with my soft, warm cunt…” she says, trailing off as a stab of desire rolls through her.

He bites softly at his top lip.

“Yessss...” he whispers. “Show me what you’d do.”

She picks up her vibrator, then brings it to her mouth, and he watches as she licks it. He looks fascinated as she takes it into her mouth and sucks it. 

“Oof,” he says, softly. 

“I know what you mean,” she says, as she lowers the tablet and angles it between her legs. She props it against her thigh so he has a full view. On the screen, he looks dazed, and she can see why. Her cunt is shining wet and in full flower on the screen in front of them.

“Doctor, please…” he groans.

She grins as she takes her vibrator and slides it inside herself, then switches it on.

“Bet you wish that was you,” she murmurs, as she takes the base of the vibrator and thrusts it, in and out, working herself, putting on a show for him, and also for herself.

“Oh, yes,” he murmurs. “I really, really do.”

“OK,” she says, “Imagine this is you…”

“I’m imagining it right now…” he moans. “Oh, God…”

“I’m rising up and down on you,” she says, breathily. “Your cock is deep within me, and your hands are holding my hips.”

“Yes, Doctor,” he moans, eyes half-closed. “I’m thrusting up inside you. You’re so tight and wet, and I can feel you pulsing around me. I’m about to burst inside you, but I’m dying to make you come first…” His voice tails off into a gasp.

“Oh, that’s hot,” she sighs. “You’d reach around and stroke my clit with the pads of your thumbs, as you thrust up into me. Oh, I’d gush around you, then.”

“Oh, Doctor, that’s…God, I felt that,” he moans. “I’d thrust up harder inside you, so you’d feel every inch of me. Thrust up against the neck of your womb, Doctor, harder and harder, until you’re screaming with pleasure…”

“Oh, gods!” the Doctor moans. “Yeah! I love it! Show it to me…”

The view on the split screen lowers, and she sees him stroking his desperately hard and leaking cock, faster and faster.

“Oh, that’s good,” she moans. “I want you so much, O. I’m close…” 

“Doctor,” he gasps. “Let me see your face. You're beautiful, Doctor. I wanna see your face as you come.”

“Yours too,” she moans. “O. You’re beautiful, O.”

She lifts the tablet, so she can see her face reflected. She looks radiant, debauched, her blonde hair spread across the pillows. 

“O…” she moans, as she rubs the vibrator against her clit then plunges it inside herself again.

His face appears on the screen again, eyes half-closed and shining, lips swollen, black hair disordered over his forehead. She can sense him shuddering.

“That’s my name, love,” he moans. “Come for me…”

She arches back against the bed and comes, howling, seeing stars, hears him gasping and sighing her name as he peaks, too.

She collapses against the mattress, and picks up the tablet again, and smiles at the sight of him gasping for breath. After a second, his face lights up into an incredulous grin, and she smiles back.

“Wow,” he murmurs. “That was so hot, Doctor.”

His side of the screen pans down, and she gasps as she sees his stomach's practically covered with white, opaque cum, his dick still twitching.

“Wow,” she murmurs. “You certainly enjoyed that, didn't you?” He laughs gently.

"Think you did, too."

"Oh, yes. I loved it."

“Mmm. Well, we must meet up sometime. I’d like that.”

“I’d like it myself,” she murmurs. He yawns.

“Time for a nap,” he says quietly. “I’ll see you later, Doctor. Bye now.”

“Bye,” she says.

He blows her a kiss, and vanishes from the screen.

Sighing contentedly, she turns off the tablet, pulls the covers over herself and switches off the light. Pulls a pillow towards her and cuddles it, imagining it’s him in her arms. She imagines stroking his hair as he fades into dreams.

Hope we do meet again, she thinks. He’s nice. He’s really, really nice.


End file.
